Clockchime
C L O C K C H I M E she / her • ravenclaw • night / mud / sand • ace pan • starry eyed poet • bibliophile here lies sigyn well, what's left of her anyways... gonna delete sigyn btw NOBODY DO IT YET THO I NEED TO SAVE HER INFO hm, gonna probably be based off how sigyn was originally designed... yeah L O O K S * short * looks mostly night -ish * sandwing face * ravenclaw scarf * extra curly honey blonde sail / dyed dark blue and gold at the tips * mudwing features / tail / wings * honey hued scales / brass secondary ones / * time turner necklace * wears oversized sweaters and rimless glasses * lots of earrings A C T S * shy * nervous * is trying to be strong * wordy * anxious * can come off as snappish and arrogant but is just trying to hide her fears * broken, sad inside but is slowly picking up the pieces * very poetic * very high pain tolerance * is in love with love itself * can be very rude, and cold but is trying to be better * always changing, always growing * habit of doubting her every ability * low self esteem, but is gradually learning to trust herself * cries often, but never for pain, only emotions * can talk for hours * really loves bookstores, bookmarks, bookends; you know, if it starts with books she adores it... * remarkably stubborn * anxiety I S * tear stained books * claw written letters * owl feathers * imaginary friends * singing into the wind * staring at the night sky * words reflected in glasses * sad smiles * doubt * love * unknown trust B A C K S T O R Y text T R I V I A * attempting to become fluent in Latin and Swahili * enjoys typing in all lower case letters for two reasons 1. she believes it looks prettier 2. it defies grammar * large vocabulary but can't spell worth an owl pellet * dreams of becoming a renowned fiction writer * enjoys obscure topics and books * more hobbies than friends * doesn't have many friends to be honest... * not exactly what you call "social" * would prefer to read all day in her room, in her pajamas than interact * sweet tooth * bibliophile * favorite animals are owls * adores large words and always finds a way to incorporate them into her every days speech. even if its ridiculous * instead of saying "pass me the nut milk," she'll say "would you be ever so kind to hand over the liquified almond?" * she's really a pain * online books irk her to no limit * her spirit animal is hermione granger * if she's watching a movie with you that was based off a book she'll critique it the entire time saying "that wasn't in the story," "that's awful," "how could they change that?" "that DEFINETLY wasn't in there," * bibliovert * she exclaims that she's a rebel but she acted as if it was the flippin' end of the world when the library called and said a book was due * turned out it was actually the library's mistake, because she wouldn't be caught dead with a due book * yeah totally not a rebel * fancies marvel comics far more than mcu * has a wide array of comics: squirrel girl, america chavez, silk, spiderman, hawkeye, star lord, and doctor aphra. * her favorite comic characters are nancy whitehead, mew, arsenic, and teen loki A B I L I T I E S * fast runner * good memory * adroit in anglo saxon * can read your fortune with rune cards * high pain tolerance * very good at poking * empath I N T E R A C T I O N S E C C O most amazing wiki sibling and friend ever Clocky honestly doesn't know another soul whom she adores more; and she finds everything about the wonderful SeaWing absolutely spectacular. She finds an immense amount of inspiration from their lovely sense of style and their aesthetic eye, but also, they give her the courage to be herself whenever she is feeling scared or doubtful. She would do positively anything for them, and she loves just talking with them about their many shared interests. It makes her very happy to know another being who cares for animals like she does. They never give up on her, no matter how chaotic and absent minded she can be, and they make her try to see the good in the world, and to strive to be a better creature. She is truly blessed for a friend like this. For they're as rare and wonderful as a once in a millennial shooting star. <3 remarkably positive! N A M E thoughts of character text Relation N A M E thoughts of character text Relation G A L L E R Y clockchime4.jpg Clockchime 9.jpg Clockchime 11.jpg Clockchime 8.jpg Clockchime 5.jpg Clockchime 2.jpg Clockchime 6.jpg : Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas